I'll be Yours
by Sunshine-aki
Summary: "Scorpius has lost his family, but he will always have me." Rated T for now. MxM Pairing will be posted as it is revealed.


There was no blood.

Not much anyway.

There was no bullets. No guns.

The grass wasn't burned black, the sky not full of smoke & ash.

But there were bodies. Screams. Bright flashes of color, exploding all around. It was beautiful, if you didn't think too hard. Like fireworks.

James always liked fireworks.

* * *

Scorpius had had cried the night his mother died. Some times he thinks back and wonders if he was really crying for his mother, or for his silent father.

Draco vowed to destroy them.

All of them.

He hadn't wanted to at first. He'd been glad when the second war ended.

But they killed her.

They killed Astoria. His love, his bride, murdered. Beaten in front of his daughter. They were both beaten. Astoria had been pregnant. She lost the baby.

It had been Teddy who found them. Teddy who called upon Draco in the middle of the night telling him to come to St. Mungo's.

It had been Hermione who stayed. Hermione and Harry, who Draco had called crying. He'd had no one else to call. His daughter in surgery & his wife in a coma, he sat there, son in his lap, Harry holding him from behind & Hermione stroking his hair from the side as they huddled on the floor.

And when the news of his wife's miscarriage & eventual death came, Harry rocked Draco in his arms, and cried with him, knowing his pain. Hermione held 13 year old Scorpius & Albus in her lap, best friends sleeping against each other against their aunt.

But it was Ron who held the screaming man back when the medi-wizard came covered in his daughters blood, declaring her dead. His daughter. His little girl. Dead. Dead because of an accident.

* * *

Seven year old Cissy Malfoy had started doing accidental magic one day when her mother had taken her to a muggle park. It wouldn't have mattered much, just a few flying flowers & grass turning pink. But from behind the bushes, four boys watched as Astoria pulled out her wand and changed things back, smiling at her silly girl.

•FREAK!• A boy shouted. "I saw that! I saw them! Did you see that V.? She turned the grass pink." The boys stalked towards the two girls. "That isn't normal. You're both freaks. Witches or something, aren't you? Gonna turn us into frogs are you?" The largest one yelled as Astoria brandished her wand, grabbing hold of Cissy's hand. "Please. Please, we weren't doing anything. Its no big deal... Just turn around boys. Just let us go and we'll be on our way." Astoria backed up, inching farther from the advancing men. "You can forget all about us. Oblivi-" A shorter, wider boy, around 18, knocked the wand away mid-spell.

"I'll teach you. You little witch!" The men suddenly attacked.

Astoria couldn't do anything against them but hold Cissy's hand until everything went black...

* * *

"Dad? Daddy?.. Where's Cissy? Has she woken up yet?" Scorpius had just woken up, having fainted from exhaustion after crying over the news of his mother the night before. All the others had fallen asleep after, when Draco had finally calmed. James, Hugo, Lily, and Rose, all slept on an enlarged bed in the corner, Hermione sleeping in Ron's lap on a small couch in one corner, Harry propped in another, with Albus sleeping soundly against his father, clutching the space where Scorpius had been curled up moments ago.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, remembering. Tears began to form as he thought of his girls.. But he had to stay strong. For his son. No one would ever hurt his son.

"Scor... Sit down." Scorpius obeyed, looking up sadly. "Your sister did not make it. She passed away last night," Draco said quietly and calmly.

Scorpius' eyes widened in horror. "But... But Cissy!.." he yelled, collapsing off his chair. "No! No! She can't be! Noooo!" Scorpius screamed & screamed, waking up the Potters & Weasleys. Albus rushed over and wrapped his arms around him, rocking Scorpius slowly as he wept, pulling the slightly larger boy into his lap. Albus sat on his knees, stroking Scor's hair as the boy sobbed into Al's chest. "It's ok Scor. It's ok baby... You're ok... It's not your fault. Cissy is in a better place... Shhh... I'm here bro... It's ok..."

James watched his brother comfort his sobbing friend with a slight twinge in his chest. Something didn't feel right. He looked around the room and saw everything to be normal, considering the circumstances. Ron and Hermione were sitting with Hugo & Rose, Ron rubbing Hermione's back comfortingly as she whispered to Hugo, Rose snuggling up in hiding under her brothers chin. Lily was holding Hugo's hand while sitting in Harry's lap. Scorpius was sitting on Albus' lap, legs pulled close, hands gripping Al's dark green T-shirt and rubbing his head into each soft scratch of Albus' fingers. Albus smiled softly at the sleeping feline-like boy in his lap, sighing. James narrowed his eyes at Albus slightly, annoyed by his brother's smile at such a sad time.

James shook his head, sighing in annoyance and looking over to where Scor's dad sat.

Mr. Malfoy sat in a chair unusually calmly, looking down at his covered forearm with a strange look in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy? Sir? Are you alright?" James asked curiously. Everyone had woken up startled when Scorpius had screamed, and eventually calmed into a slightly worried and cautious, but mostly calm setting, but Draco hadn't even reacted, simply remaining oddly calm since waking after the news. Harry looked up as James stood and stepped closer to the older Malfoy. "James?"

He simply ignored his father, walking up to Draco's chair with only a quick glance at the floor where Albus and Scorpius sat. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco kept fiddling with the end of his sleeve, not looking up, just numbly stating "My pregnant wife and seven year old daughter were just murdered. Do you really think any man could be alright after that?.."

James was surprised at Draco's bluntness, but stepped back as Harry walked up and knelt in front of him.

"Draco. I know how you're feeling. But it'll be alright. You will get through this. I'll help you. We all will. You need to-" Harry pulled Draco's fingers from his left sleeve and tilting his head with his other hand. Looking into his now level eyes, Harry continued, holding Draco's left hand in his own. "You need to be strong. Your son needs you."

Draco looked at their intertwined hands before speaking. "You know Potter... I spent almost every waking moment since we met, hating everything about you. I had only ever wanted your friendship, and you turned me down. If it hadn't been for that, we could've been friends. If you had shaken my hand. Or if I had just let it go and quit being a bloody git, but I never did. But now we really are friends I suppose, aren't we?" Draco sighed before hardening. "I can't let it go Harry. I can't be the better person like you. How can you do it? They KILLED our families. Murdered, by filthy muggles. And you just live your life, like everything is fine! How? How do you do it Harry? Because I can't. I will have my revenge."

The entire room looked at the stone faced man as darkness rolled off him in waves of magic.

"You need to calm down Dray. You still have Scorpius. And all of us," Hermione offered. Draco glared silently.

"Draco... You know I loved my wife. And what happened was terrible. But we can't blame all muggles for what a select few have done... That would be like saying all wizards are death eaters! Revenge won't help you. I had my families and friends help me, and I got through it. And you will too."

"I don't have family. They killed mine."

"Malfoy, you-"

"No." Draco turned on his heel to look at Harry. "I WILL avenge my family. I thought you of all people would be on my side, Harry. And YOU, Weasley. They KILLED your SISTER. How can you stand it? If you won't help me, I'll find people who will," he finally shouted, turning to the door and opening it. He stopped in the doorway and turned. "James... Albus.. You've been a good friend to my son. Keep him safe. Harry.. Please, take care of Scorpius. And one more thing, to all of you. I don't want us to be enemies. But I will not let you get in my way."

The door slammed loudly as he exited, leaving the whole room completely stunned, and his blissfully oblivious sleeping son..

* * *

Author's Note &

Disclaimer:

So yeah. I don't own Harry Potter or anything. Obviously.

Anyway. Five and a half pages! Go me! So, it's not vey good yet. A little depressing actually. But I decided to start putting everything up. Even if it sucks… -_- But let me know. I really don't like this one, but it's the first on my list. So tell me what you think. Especially if it sucks. Or if I should continue.

OK! Thanks!


End file.
